Aku ingin putus Sakura !
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: "Aku ingin putus Sakura!" /"Cukup jangan katakan itu lagi..."/Saat pemuda itu dengan wajah serius melontarkan kalimat yang membuatnya menahan nafas. Apa yang akan ia lakukan?/Always NaruSaku/Rate T semi M Maybe/


©Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing always **Narusaku**

_**Out of Character/ Many mistakes**_

**Rate : T+ maybe**

"**Aku Ingin Putus Sakura !"**

**-Als-**

Pemuda pirang itu sesekali melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Sedikit mengembuskan nafas hingga menciptakan uap keluar dari bibirnya. Menangkupkan kedua tangan dan mengosok-gosok untuk menghilangkan rasa dingin yang melandanya.

Beberapa kali mata biru itu menangkap para wanita melirik kearahnya saat memasuki atau keluar dari gerbang besar gedung itu. Terpesona? Atau mungkin heran melihat dirinya berdiri di depan gedung di tengah cuaca yang dingin ini.

Naruto, pemuda itu menyimpan kembali dua tangannya dalam jaket tebal yang tengah ia kenakan. Sesekali memperhatikan orang yang lewat didepannya. Lumayan juga berdiri hampir satu jam di musim dingin seperti ini. Jika bukan karena ia sedang menunggu seseorang orang, ia tak akan mau melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Naruto?" Pemuda itu menegakkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi bersandar di dinding tepat disebelah gerbang masuk. Memperhatikan seseorang yang berjalan kearahnya dengan langkah sedikit tergesa.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Wajahmu sampai memerah begitu." Sakura, perempuan yang sedari ia tunggu nampak cemas memandang kearahnya. Menjulurkan tangannya membersihkan helain pirang itu dari beberapa salju yang mengenainya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan. Ayo pergi!" Naruto mengeluarkan satu tangannya, meraih jemari tangan Sakura.

"Tidak bawa mobil?" Naruto tersenyum pada Sakura itu, menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sekali-kali kita naik kereta. Sudah lama kita tidak melakukannya kan?" Sakura menaikan sudut bibirnya. Melepaskan genggaman pemuda itu dan melingkaran tangannya pada lengan Naruto. Memeluknya.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan..." Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan. Mulai beranjak melangkah menuju stasiun, meninggalkan gedung sekolah yang mewah itu.

Jarak gedung sekolah dengan stasiun tidaklah terlalu jauh. Hanya butuh waktu sekitar sepuluh menit mereka telah sampai di stasiun kota. Duduk disalah bangku menunggu kedatangan kereta mereka.

"Kamu mau sesuatu? Aku ingin membeli kopi..." Sakura menoleh pada pemuda itu. Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak. Jangan terlalu sering mengkonsumsi kopi, Naruto. Itu tidak baik." Naruto bangkit dari duduknya. Menatap Sakura sejenak.

"Aku cuma mau menghangatkan tubuhku Sakura-chan.." Pemuda itu mengacak helain merah muda itu sembari terkekeh sebelum melangkahkan kaki pergi. Membuat Sakura menggembungkan pipi kesal. Mata hijau itu kini asik memperhatikan orang yang lalu lalang didepannya. Cukup lumayan sepi sore ini. Biasanya stasiun akan ramai di jam-jam seperti ini. Tapi mungkin karena dampak cuaca yang cukup dingin hari ini membuat beberapa orang lebih memilih menggunakan kendaraan pribadi.

"Jangan melamun..." Sakura menoleh, tak sadar jika Naruto telah kembali dan duduk disampingnya. Menggenggam segelas kopi ditangannya.

"Aku tidak melamun..." Sakura menjawab pelan. Memperhatikan Naruto yang tengah menikmati kopinya.

"Ada apa?" Naruto menaikan alisnya. Menatap perempuan itu dengan kening berkerut. Sakura kembali menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Dulu kamu tak suka kopi. Kenapa jadi suka benda pahit itu?" pemuda itu tersenyum mengusap rambut merah mudah yang ia sukai.

"Memang tidak boleh? Dulu kamu juga tidak menyukaiku, tapi sekarang..." Sakura merona mendengarnya. Sial, kenapa pemuda itu jadi lebih pintar sekarang? Membolak-balikan pertanyaan yang ia berikan dengan mudah.

"Baka..." Naruto tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Sakura sekarang. Pemuda itu beranjak dari duduknya saat melihat kereta yang akan mereka tumpangi telah terhenti. Meraih gelas kopinya yang hampir habis dan membuangnya kedalam tempat sampah. Menjulurkan tangan pada Sakura.

"Ayo..." Perempuan itu meraihnya. Mengikuti Naruto masuk kedalam gerbong kereta. Memilih tempat duduk dengan sedikit leluasa karena tak banyak orang yang ada.

Sakura menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu lebar Naruto. Memejamkan matanya. Meresapi aroma khas pemuda itu yang selalu membuatnya nyaman.

"Aku ingin tidur sebentar..." Naruto tak menjawab gumaman Sakura. Memilih melingarkan tangannya pada tubuh Sakura. Menikmati kereta yang perlahan mulai melaju.

.

Malam hampir merambat saat mereka turun dari kereta. Hawa dinginpun semakin berhembus dengan tak sabaran.

"Kita akan kemana?" Perempuan yang berjalan disampingnya nampak menoleh dengan alis terangkat mendengar pertanyaan pemuda itu. "Tentu saja aku mau pulang Naruto..."

"Eh? Kenapa pulang?" pemuda itu memasang wajah kecewa. Sedangkan Sakura menajamkan mata menatap pemuda itu.

"Kamu tidak merasa dingin baka. Lagi pula aku-..."

"Tapi aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar denganmu. "

"Tidak..." Sakura menolak dengan tegas.

"Ayolah..." pemuda itu tak menyerah.

"Tidak.."

"Baiklah, aku ke rumahmu saja..." Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Benar-benar menatap tajam ke dalam mata biru itu. Tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Naruto. Sakura mendengus, kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, menganggap diam perempuan itu sebagai jawaban ya untuk dirinya. Melangkah ringan dibelakang Sakura.

Rumah itu nampak sepi saat mereka berdua sampai. Sakura melepaskan sepatunya dan menyalakan lampu ruang tengah. Sementara Naruto berjalan menuju sofa, meraih remote tv dan menyalakannya. Duduk disofa empuk itu dengan santainya.

"Sepi..." Sakura tak menanggapi ucapan pemuda itu. Lebih memilih berjalan kearah dapur untuk membuat secangkir teh. Meletakan mantelnya di kursi makan. Mengambil cangkir dan meracik teh kesukaannya.

"Keluargamu sudah tidur..." Sakura menghela nafas, berbalik menatap Naruto yang sedang berjalan kearahnya, menanggalkan jaket miliknya dan melemparkan begitu saja pada meja makan. Memperhatikan Sakura sembari duduk diatas meja makan.

"Jaga sikapmu itu Bodoh.." Pemuda itu hanya terkekeh pelan. Beberapa detik kemudian terdiam. Asik memperhatikan punggung Sakura yang kembali sibuk membuat teh dengan mimik serius.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto memanggil pelan.

"Hmm..." Sakura hanya bergumam membalas. Tak menoleh pada Naruto.

"aku ingin bicara denganmu..." nada suara Naruto terdengar rendah.

"Bicaralah..." perempuan itu menjawab. Masih tanpa menoleh pada Naruto.

"Aku ingin putus Sakura!" Sakura menghentikan adukkan tehnya. Berbalik menatap pemuda itu dengan mata tajam.

"Kamu bilang apa tadi...?"

"Aku ingin putus..." pemuda itu tetap menampilkan wajah seriusnya.

"Jangan bercanda Baka.." Sakura mendengar pemuda itu menghela nafas.

"Aku serius..." Mata biru itu berusaha untuk tak bersinggungan dengan mata hijau yang kini menatapnya tajam. Ia tak akan mampu menahannya jika melihat wajah gadis itu.

"Cukup jangan katakan itu lagi..." suara Sakura terdengar bergetar.

"Tapi aku serius, aku ingin putus darimu. Maafkan aku.." Keduanya saling terdiam cukup lama.

Sakura tak tahan lagi. Melangkah menghampiri pemuda yang masih duduk diatas meja makan itu. Menatap kesal.

"Berhenti mengatakan kalimat itu lagi baka. " Perempuan itu menarik satu telinga Naruto dengan keras. Membuat pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aduh sakit Sakura-chan. " Sakura melepaskan jewerannya. Masih bersungut kesal.

"Menyebalkan. Kenapa kamu suka sekali menggodaku dengan kalimat itu?" pemuda itu melirik Sakura. Dan pecahlah tawa yang sedari tadi ia tahan melihat wajah perempuan itu.

"Kau tahu? Kalimat itu selalu mengingatkanku pada wajahmu dulu. Itu benar-benar lucu. Kamu memang-memang benar-benar tak ingin berpisah denganku ya?" warna merah itu semakin pekat. Sakura selalu membenci kenangan itu. Dimana lima tahun lalu Naruto meminta putus darinya. Saat itu Sakura tak percaya. Menangisi pemuda itu. Bertanya kenapa dan kenapa. Tapi setelah membuat Sakura begitu kacau. Pemuda itu justru mengatakan...

"_Aku tak ingin lagi menjadi kekasihmu, Sakura-chan. Aku hanya ingin menjadi suamimu..."_

Sakura benar-benar seperti orang bodoh sedunia. Pemuda itu benar-benar suka sekali menggoda dirinya. Dan saat itu Sakura hanya memeluk pemuda itu. Menyembunyikan wajah malunya. Sedikit memukul pelan dada bidang pemuda itu. Dan memberikan jawaban yang membuat pemuda itu menarik lebar sudut bibirnya.

"Lihat, wajahmu merah sekali..."Pemuda itu kembali terkekeh. Menarik perempuan itu dalam pelukannya. "Aku ingin jadi memakanmu.."

Sakura mencubit pelan perut Naruto, membuat suami sahnya itu berpura-pura kesakitan.

"Kau tahu? Aku tak terlalu suka kamu menjadi guru." Sakura memeluk leher Naruto. Saling bertatapan mesra. "Kenapa?"

"Pasti banyak murid laki-laki yang mendekatimu.." Dahi keduanya perlahan saling menyentuh satu sama lain. Hingga kedua deruan nafas mereka saling berbaur.

Sakura tersenyum "Kamu cemburu?" pemuda itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Menurutmu?" Naruto berbisik pelan. Perempuan itu tak menolak saat bibir suaminya menyentuh miliknya. Memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut yang selalu membuatnya berdebar. Mempererat pelukan dileher suaminya itu untuk lebih mencari kehangatan dalam cuaca dingin malam ini.

Naruto pun sama, memeluk pinggang istrinya dengan begitu erat. Terus mendekatkan tubuh masing-masing. Memperdalam ciumannya. Menerobos pertahanan perempuan itu. Menggelitik setiap rongga dalam mulut Sakura dengan lidahnya.

Kaki Sakura mulai melemas. Andai saja Naruto tak memeluknya erat, mungkin ia akan merosot jatuh. Sakura bisa merasakan dadanya sedikit sesak. Perempuan itu mendorong pelan bahu Naruto. Memutuskan persatuan bibir mereka. Menghirup nafas untuk paru-parunya.

"Sepertinya menarik jika kita melakukan disini." Naruto menyeringai. Menurunkan tubuhnya dari meja makan. Menatap lekat mata hijau istrinya yang tengah menatap tajam dirinya.

"Aku tidak akan mau. Dan tidak akan pernah melakukannya disini." Sakura berujar tegas. Sedang Naruto tak peduli. Terus mendekati istrinya dengan seringai yang justru bertambah lebar.

"_Well, let see..._." Naruto kembali menawan bibir istrinya. Tak peduli kali ini perempuan itu sedikit memberontak. Tak menyetujui ide gilanya ini.

Naruto berbalik, mendorong pelan tubuh Sakura hingga menyentuh meja makan. Semakin memperdalam ciumannya pada bibir sang istri. Menggunakan satu tangannya menelusuri punggung Sakura yang masih berbalut baju kerjanya. Pemuda itu menurunkan ciumannya. Menghirup aroma wangi yang selalu tercium dari leher Sakura. Melepaskan satu kancing teratas baju perempuan itu. Dan tertawa penuh kemenangan dalam hati mendengar istrinya meloloskan satu desahan.

Mencium perpotongan leher Sakura dengan tidak sabaran. Menggerakan tangannya yang bebas menyentuh seluruh bagian tubuh istrinya sesuka hati yang kini mulai pasrah dalam kendalinya. Pemuda itu meninggalkan leher Sakura yang telah ternoda olehnya itu. Kembali menyambut ciuman dari istrinya. Sedikit Kasar dan terburu-buru. Namun benar-benar membuat suhu tubuhnya memanas.

Tangan Naruto hendak kembali bergerak untuk melepaskan kancing kedua Sakura saat tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuatnya terhenti.

"Ayah...Ibu sudah pulang ?" terkejut, buru-buru Sakura mendorong tubuh suaminya. Memperbaiki bajunya yang cukup berantakan. Menoleh pada pintu masuk dapur dan mendapati bocah berambut pirang tengah menatap kearah mereka dengan mata mengantuk.

Sakura berjalan sedikit tergesa mendekati anak laki-lakinya. Meraih tubuh mungil itu dan menggendongnya. Jantungnya yang tadi berdetak kencang kini semakin terpacu karena kepergok anak empat tahun itu sedang melakukan hal intim dengan Naruto.

"Naku terbangun?" Sakura mencoba bersikap biasa. Bocah berambut pirang itu mengangguk. Memeluk leher ibunya.

"_Hey buddy_...!" Naruto mengacak pelan rambut anaknya. Meraihnya dari gendongan Sakura memasang wajah seperti tak terjadi apa. "Ayah antar ke kamarmu.."

"Naku tidak mau tidur dengan nenek Chiyo.." bocah itu merajuk, membuat Naruto tertawa.

"Baiklah, Naku tidur dengan Ayah dan Ibu.." Sakura berucap pelan, membuat Naruto menatap kearahnya tajam. Sakura tertawa melihat reaksi suaminya. Menatapnya balik seolah bertanya kenapa.

Bocah itu tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Ibunya. Sedang Naruto mendengus kesal, mulai melangkah menuju kamarnya. Sepertinya acara pentingnya harus tertunda.

"Tadi apa yang Ayah Ibu lakukan?" Naruto memandang terkejut pada putra lucunya itu. Naku menatap ayahnya dengan mata hijau besar miiknya yang penuh rasa keingintahuan. Pemuda itu tertawa pelan melihatnya.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam pada Naku, Naruto.."

Pemuda itu tersenyum mendengar teriakan dari istrinya. Tak membalas. Tetap setia melangkahkan kakinya

"Ayah beritahu nanti.."

**-End-**

Entahlah, baru belajar buat lemon. Sedang banyak-banyakin baca fic dengan rate M. *Evil laugh


End file.
